barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bigteddy
Welcome This is MikeslyMontague, the person who was banned for accidentally adding false information to the Season 5 page's list of characters. I added Mindy by Kyla Pratt to the list of characters because I thought that because she was listed on other numerous sites, it was true information. I think what I did was just a big mistake that was taken as vandalism to ban for. Barney & Friends is my favorite show and I would not purposely do anything to harm a trustable source of information of it. I went to Bob West's Facebook page and asked him if Mindy was a real character, and he said he doesn't remember anyone named Mindy, so I don't think this mistake would happen again. MikeslyMontaguetodiscuss 09:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the You Are Special page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicHOG (Talk) 14:50, December 24, 2009 Hey Bigteddy, do you by any chance have any cast photos of Season 5 and Season 6? 00:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man I don't. Ask Drew(SonicHOG)maybe he does. --Bigteddy 00:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My other question for you is how do you make a talk page? For Example, I want to make a talk page called Talk:Season 6. How do i do that? 00:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Click on Discussion on Season 6. --Bigteddy 01:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) K thanks. Fill free to respond to my comment on Talk:Season 6. 02:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Who removed the Season 2 picture from the page? 22:23, April 22, 2010 A Spammer he'll be gone now. --Bigteddy 23:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks you the best ybarneysucks is gone thank you 22:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) k ill keep that in mind 01:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) theres more spammers on here huh? i saw the lets kill barney joy to the world thing 18:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) but hes gone now 19:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 1st Anniversary I am Celebrating My 1st Anniversary with Barney Wiki. --Bigteddy 14:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Teddy I am looking to get copies of all the earlier Barney that aired on tv for my Autistic son Paul. Do you have any that you can upload. If not do you know where I can download them from. I know that their is a new tv channel that plays alot of older barneys called sprout and they can be recorded off of that channel. But that channel is not available where we live. So if you can help please contact me thanks. PK rbl_d@yahoo.com Season One 1.The Queen of Make-Believe (April 6, 1992) 2.My Family's Just Right for Me (April 7, 1992) 3.Playing It Safe (April 8, 1992) 4.Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) 5.Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (April 10, 1992) 6.Four Seasons Day (April 13, 1992) 7.The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) 8.Going Places! (April 15, 1992) 9.Caring Means Sharing (April 16, 1992) 10.Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) 11.What's That Shadow? (April 20, 1992) 12.Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) 13.Alphabet Soup! (April 22, 1992) 14.Our Earth, Our Home (April 23, 1992) 15.Let's Help Mother Goose! (April 24, 1992) 16.Be a Friend (April 27, 1992) 17.I Just Love Bugs (April 28, 1992) 18.When I Grow Up... (April 29, 1992) 19.1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (April 30, 1992) 20.Practice Makes Music (May 1, 1992) 21.Hi, Neighbor! (May 4, 1992) 22.A Camping We Will Go! (May 5, 1992) 23.A Splash Party, Please (May 6, 1992) 24.Carnival of Numbers (May 7, 1992) 25.A World of Music (May 8, 1992) 26.Doctor Barney is Here! (May 11, 1992) 27.Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) 28.Home Sweet Homes (May 13, 1992) 29.Hola, Mexico! (May 14, 1992) 30.Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) Season 2 1.Falling for Autumn! (September 27, 1993) 2.Grandparents Are Grand! (September 28, 1993) 3.May I Help You? (September 29, 1993) 4.Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) 5.Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) 6.Hoo's in the Forest? (October 4, 1993) 7.I Can Do That! (October 5, 1993) 8.Grown-Ups for a Day! (October 6, 1993) 9.Picture This! (October 7, 1993) 10.Look at Me, I'm 3! (October 8, 1993) 11.The Exercise Circus! (October 11, 1993) 12.My Favorite Things (October 12, 1993) 13.The Dentist Makes Me Smile (October 13, 1993) 14.Stop, Look and Be Safe! (October 14, 1993) 15.An Adventure in Make Believe (October 15, 1993) 16.The Alphabet Zoo (October 18, 1993) 17.Having Tens of Fun! (October 19, 1993) 18.A Very Special Delivery! (October 20, 1993) Hello Unfortunately I cannot upload episodes on YouTube due to copyright laws by HIT Entertainment and Lionsgate Entertainment. But you may find some Barney episodes on purpledinocorner's youtube page http://www.youtube.com/user/purpledinocorner --Bigteddy 23:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Books Are Fun! What were the wordings from the part where Barney reads "Poetry" all the way to the part where he & the kids (3 out of 4) laugh when the tricks popped out after the song "Laugh With Me?" You're Welcome. Anytime, I can help you out. --MrSmartyMax 19:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) You blocked A84hg just now! He would've talked! --MrSmartyMax 21:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course Drew (SonicHOG) told me to block him. --Bigteddy (talk) 22:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: No problem, glad I could help out. [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Pierogi']] CC talk Local talk 01:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I want the "Danielle and Abigail" page back. Why would you delete it? Rosytherascal (talk) 23:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) This site is for Barney info not for advertising your group. --Bigteddy (talk) 23:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm just saying that they cover Barney songs. Give me a copy and I'll start my own wiki. Rosytherascal (talk) 00:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Look. I want to see the "Danielle and Abigail" page for looking-at purposes only. I want to have a copy of it on WordPad. Built-in plug drive (talk) 23:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait. I want the "Danielle and Abigail" page because it's a real group that my friend and I made that used to cover Barney songs. I'm just saying, I KNOW WHO THEY ARE AND I KNOW IT MIGHT BE SPAM TO YOU. But for me, I just want to see the source of the page. Have a nice day. Konnichiku (talk) 19:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) 1994 Barney Suit 1994 Barney Suit (Jeremy Nice (talk) 12:37, April 11, 2019 (UTC)) I have a better quality of the 1994 Barney Suit to replace the one that has watermark Image that is on the page Barney Through the Years Page. Feel Free To Edited :) *Mother Goose's pet goose, Clarence, is played and voiced by production designer and puppeteer Jess Nelson. Puppeteer, Ray Henry, assisted. Your published information is wrong. The art-dir website no longer exists the proper way to credit and get the facts are is at Jess Nelson page on Facebook